


Troublesome

by minigyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, again this is a notes fic written at 4am unbeta'd pls be kind, i swear this is canon but nishinoya is a walking fire hazard, idk why i'm writing so much, im so bad at tagging i am truly apologetic, pls use protection kids, references to food as lube, sorry it's just crumbs of not!asanoya, these lil one-shots are turning into timed writing for me this took less than 3 hours, this is just a crack fic i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigyu/pseuds/minigyu
Summary: timeskip noya is still bad at math. and baking, apparently. suga is a great baker please leave him out of this. also leave sexifuntimes out of the kitchen i promise it is probably not worth it
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

> for izzy 🖤

“Asahi, we’re out of eggs!” Nishinoya yells from their tiny kitchen. At least, Asahi thinks it’s tiny. It’s probably just the right size for Noya, but Asahi won’t be the one to tell him that. 

Asahi sighs, mentally steeling himself in preparation to face the unforgiving Japanese winter after years of being abroad. He hunkers past the kitchen towards the genkan, but the mound of eggshells he sees strewn across the kitchen counter gives him pause. “I’ll go out and get some in a bit, but how many have you used already and how many more are you going to need?!” 

Yuu thinks for a minute. “I used up the last one-and-a-half dozen in the fridge, and I need 4 dozen mor-“

“YOU NEED SIXTY-SIX CHICKEN EGGS?! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING, A CHICKEN?!” Asahi loses his mind regularly working in fashion and living with Noya, but this is a new one. 

Yuu blinks. “I don’t think that’s how chickens are made, Asahi. And I’m following Suga’s recipe for Christmas cookies! Apparently Daichi really likes them. Tanaka, too, because Kiyoko-san makes them too! Suga got it from Oikawa in Argentina and made some adjustments to it. Look, he even wrote it out for me by hand!!” Yuu happily waves his phone around in Asahi’s face to show him, neglecting to remember Asahi’s deteriorating sight without his glasses. 

Asahi can’t see much of whatever Yuu just tried to show him, but he trusts Suga, and he would never deny his boyfriend something as simple as a few dozen eggs. Plus, Asahi had grown fond of foreign palates while he and Noya had traveled around, and he wasn’t unexcited to try what Oikawa had shared from Argentina. 

He bundles up and ventures out into the cold, tolerates the blaring music at the small corner supermarket as he waits in line, and trundles back to their apartment with five dozen eggs, for good measure. 

Asahi may have also grabbed some other necessities while he was out, but those wouldn’t be relevant until after Noya was done with his baking project. 

Having delivered the most-important eggs to Yuu, Asahi figured he deserved to warm up a bit and try to make some progress on his latest design. He settles down with his sketches and samples, the binging and banging from the kitchen a comforting backdrop to his work. 

Asahi is so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t notice the clinging and clanging has stopped. He also fails to notice Noya peek over his shoulder before leaning in across the counter. 

“Wow, that model has cool hair! Did Yuuji style it?!” Yuu exclaims animatedly, pointing to a shot with a sticky finger. 

Asahi catches Noya’s small hand in his two own large ones, kissing his pointer finger before moving the offending threat away from his meticulously laid-out SS25 collection. 

“The cookies are going to taste great, Yuu, And yeah, Terushima has been a huge help with this upcoming season.” Asahi smiles fondly at the sight of Noya perched on the kitchen counter as he uses his fingers to lick the bowls clean. 

“Can I have another taste?” After all, Asahi is only human. 

Swiping his finger through the residual honey, Noya absentmindedly sticks his finger in Asahi’s direction. 

Asahi gently takes his finger gently in his mouth, savoring the sweetness as his tongue swirls and laves over the pad of Yuu’s finger. 

Yuu isn’t looking so absentminded now, his smoldering gaze trained on Asahi. 

Asahi gives his finger one last suck before pulling off. “I want to watch you, Yuu.” He doesn’t even mean to say it in his bedroom voice.

Yuu shudders before stripping quickly out of his pants and sprawling out on the counter, sending empty bowls and mixing spoons clattering to the floor. 

Both Asahi and Yuu are too turned onto notice. 

Asahi only has eyes for Yuu, and his are currently fixed on the two he has in his mouth that shortly make their way to teasing his ass. 

Asahi can’t stop staring at the finger he sucked on earlier disappears into Yuu’s tight body along with the other Yuu was drooling over, scissoring and curling against his prostate. 

Yuu grins cheekily at Asahi from between his legs, and Asahi can’t take it anymore. He was always too hands-on. 

Asahi takes each of Yuu’s still well-muscled thighs in his huge hands and forces them up to his chest as he licks and sucks at his hole. Asahi barely notices how hard he is in his pants, while it’s all Yuu can do to stay reasonably indoor-voiced with Asahi’s stubble tickling him below and his tongue opening him up. 

Yuu has thankfully caught on and holds himself open for Asahi, whose hands roam over Yuu’s body and under his apron freely to pinch at Yuu’s pink nipples or to graze over his drooling dick. Asahi reaches farther to the side, into the long-since knocked-over bag from the store to snag a condom and lube. 

Yuu turns his head at the sound of plastic and foil crinkling. 

“Asahi, skip the condom. We’re both clean aren’t we? And there’s coconut oil right on the counter.” Yuu grins. 

Asahi is so ready to indulge Yuu, but “for the sake of cleanup, since we’ve already made a mess of the kitchen,” Asahi denies him this once. 

Yuu pouts the whole time until Asahi slides into him, filling him up and splitting him so open, and then it’s Yuu who can’t hold back his cries and moans. Asahi grunts as he saws back and forth a few times before pounding into Yuu, more often than not right on his prostate. 

Yuu sneaks a hand down to touch himself, which Asahi quickly pins along with Yuu’s other hand above his head. “No, Yuu. You’ll come from me alone or you won’t come at all,” Asahi murmurs roughly. 

Yuu cries out in frustration and arousal, unconsciously tightening around Asahi, prompting him to thrust even deeper into Yuu’s small body. 

Yuu positively screams when Asahi rolls his right nipple none too gently in his large hand, the one not keeping Yuu’s lithe and limber hands at bay, and his body arches off the counter as he paints the surface with splatters of his pleasure. 

Asahi continues fucking into Yuu, grinding up against his prostate to watch and feel him tense up and clench around Asahi’s hot length, but it’s Yuu’s helpless whimper of his name that opens the floodgates of his release. 

After their breathing returns to a less labored state, Noya sniffs and wrinkles his nose. “Asahi, did you hear the timer for the dulce de leche go off?”

The realization immediately kills the afterglow, and Asahi gingerly pulls out and ties off the condom as quickly as he can as Noya tries to salvage the cookies. 

But the roaring fire that leaps out from the range prompts Asahi to grab Noya and long jackets for the both of them before sprinting out the door and calling the fire department.

Shivering outside their apartment building surrounded by their confused neighbors who are in noticeably greater states of dress, Asahi tries to stay calm by taking a closer look at the photo Sugawara sent Noya. He regrets it instantly.

“YUU. THIS SAYS 1 1/2 DOZEN, NOT 11/2 DOZEN.”

**Author's Note:**

> the police arrive and daichi has to be relieved of his shift because he just can’t stop fucking laughing
> 
> i took liberties with the concept of the argentinian cookies bc alfajores are apparently not easily replicated in a home kitchen and also do not justify the need for a fuckton of eggs. oops :”)
> 
> also SS25 reads “Spring/Summer 2025” im so sorry i worked in fashion for one summer and i suddenly think im hot shit
> 
> and yes i googled foods you can use as lube i swear my rice purity score is passing grade


End file.
